Freaky Frightday
by Captain-Caribbean
Summary: Okay, I am now taking anonymous reviews. And I apologize if this story sounds like it sucks. It's really funnier then it sounds I promise!


Ahoy mateys!  
  
I be Captain Caribbean! Now spare me, cause I'm new at this, but this is a preview of my story. If I get enough reviews then I'll write it, if ye scurvy dogs don't like my work, then I'll take my leave!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Okay, like I said, this is my own take off of Freaky Friday-Beyblade style! So, Rei Kon has a really kick booty little sister named Riley. (Who just happens to be dating Kai Hiwatari by the way. Wink wink.) Anyways, all of the Blade Breakers are living together at their own personal mansion just trying to live a normal life between tournaments. Anyways, Rei is really enjoying having Riley with him. They're like BEST FRIENDS! (They're only 2 years apart.) But ya know, having a sibling around 24-7 is wearing the 2 down, and they WHOLE gang is coming with them! Heehee...  
  
I don't own Freaky Friday (I'm just making a parody), Beyblade, or Kai (wish I did) or Rei, or Tyson, blah, blah etc! I do own Riley and any of her friends I put in there! There, now on with the Preview!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Life for the Blade Breakers was near perfect. Well, almost...  
  
"Riley Kon! You get your lazy butt outta bed right now!!" Rei screamed running into his sister's room. "Oh mom, 5 more minutes."  
  
But for Rei and Riley life was just...  
  
"I hate you Rei! You're such a freak!" "Go to your room Riley!" Rei screamed as he stomped down the hallway. "Fine! But you're not mom!" *slam!* "Like I'd wanna be?! *slam!*  
  
Life. But one day...  
  
"Can't you guys just get along for once?" Rei and Riley look at each other. "I could if she wasn't such a brat!" Riley stomps her foot down on his really hard. "OW!" "Hey, lets go to the beach!" Max yells. /// "Rei! Help me!" "Riley hold on!" ///"Whoa." "Hey, you guys okay?" "What happened?" "Major wipeout that's what!"  
  
Things are about to change.  
  
"Rei" wakes up, "Why am I in Riley's room?" // Looks at her bed. // "That's not mine." // Looks at pictures of Kai and Johnny Depp. // "Those aren't mine!" // Grabs boobs. "These definitely aren't mine!" "Riley! Wake up right now!" "Rei" yells grabbing "Riley's" ankles, "Get up!" Tyson walks by raising an eyebrow. "Rei groans, "Ugh!" "Yawn, that felt goo-""Riley" stops, "Where am I? Why am I in Rei's bed? Wait...ahhhhhhhhhhh!" //Looks at herself/Rei // "Rei! What's going on? I'm you!" Tyson walks by again.  
  
And stay changed.  
  
"Riles! What if we..." Waves hands. "Yea, a jolt!" Run towards each other and knock out!! // Tyson walks by again.  
  
It's tough to be somebody else...  
  
"What? No way, I'm not going to school as you! Maria might...hit on me!" "Rei" rolls his eyes, "Like I wanna kiss Kai?!" Both stop and look at each other. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"  
  
"Riley Destiny Kon! You pierced your belly button?!" "Oops, I meant to tell ya about that a LONG time ago bro."  
  
Really tough. It might have some perks...  
  
"So Rei, are you still gonna take me tonight?" "Umm...to a movie?" Maria laughs, "No silly, you know...take me! I'm still a virgin ya know!" "Riley" stares wide-eyed, "Am I not?"  
  
Maybe not...  
  
"You know Kai, maybe we should take this a little slower. You know, be more mature about this?" "Rei" whispers. Kai rolls his eyes, "You know Riles? You're stating to sound like Rei!"  
  
Life now is just...  
  
"I can't believe you're driving." "Well, I certainly can't!" Riley smiles as she drives by darting around cars on the freeway. "Huh?" "I'm YOU smart one!" "Rei" groans. //sniff// "Riley, what's that smel-"Finds "Riley" eating a Milky Way. "Riley you idiot! Give me that!' "Hey! Rei, I bout that myself." "Yea, with MY money." "Well..." "Don't you know that chocolate messes up my fit abs?" Starts eating it himself. "Mmm, oh I haven't had a chocolate bar since we started blading." "Rei!"  
  
Freaky! Can the 2 siblings fix their situation and get along? Or are they stuck? Find out!  
  
"Hey Kai! What's say you and me go get some ice-cream?" Kai stares. "Umm, Rei in case you haven't noticed, we're both guys. So, no thanks. Besides, I'm with Riles, duh." Walks away. "You have no idea Kai."  
  
Freaky Fright day!  
  
Heehee, so what say you to that mates? If ya like it please review! If ya don't...sniff...I can take it! Maybe. So, later ye scallywags!  
  
*Captain Caribbean 


End file.
